


Midsummer Birthday

by The_Walking_Pie



Series: Little My Week 2020-The Walking Pie [3]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good parent Moominmamma, Good parent Mymble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pie/pseuds/The_Walking_Pie
Summary: Little My both loves and hates sharing her birthday with Midsummer. A Drabble.Little My Week 2020 Prompt: Birthday; Midsummer.
Series: Little My Week 2020-The Walking Pie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798216
Kudos: 7





	Midsummer Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 3! For those of you who don't know, @aroacelittlemy started a thing over on Tumblr called Little My week. Little My was born on Midsummer. So in honor of that, every day this week has a different set of prompts to it, and we respond to them in whatever medium we choose, so as long as it's Little My centered.
> 
> Today, the prompt was Birthday/Midsummer (because Little My's Birthday was on Midsummer). I had a bit of a writer's block, so I'm trying a drabble this time. Enjoy!

Little My hated it when her birthday fell on Midsummer.

That wasn’t to say that she didn’t enjoy Midsummer itself. The bonfires, the music, the laughter, the food, the presents...it was easily the best time of the year.

What she didn’t like was the fact that her birthday was often overshadowed by the entire holiday. Sure, some of her siblings had it worse, their actual birthdays were during winter when everyone was sleeping. But they always were able to celebrate on their half-birthdays once the snow melted. Little My only had this day. Every time Midsummer and her birthday collided, she felt overlooked and forgotten about. Little My usually requested a birthday celebration the week before, but it just wasn’t the same as doing it on the actual day. 

But every year, if the two dates were scheduled to intersect, her mother would always take her aside and ask her what she wanted for dessert. Her mother would then bake whatever Little My wanted, give her a huge piece on Midsummer night’s eve, and hide the rest in a secret spot where none of her siblings could find it. In a family where a batch of cookies disappeared pretty much the instant the oven door opened, Little My enjoyed having a pile of sweets just for herself. 

If she was over at the Moomin's, Moominmamma would celebrate both holidays at the same time, making sure that Little My had a large birthday cake, plenty of presents, and a front row seat at the yearly bonfire (her favorite part of Midsummer).

It was good to know that your mother would always think about you, even when everyone around you was distracted by a holiday. 


End file.
